Best Wishes
by Beloveddorian
Summary: Revised Joey left his number when he signed Kaiba's yearbook. He never expected the CEO to call over ten years later.
1. Prologue

Title: Best Wishes

Author: Vapid B.

Part(s): 1/8 including prologue and epilogue

Summary: Joey left his number when he signed Kaiba's yearbook. He never thought the CEO would call over ten years later. When the CEO does call he discovers a lot has changed since high school. Can he claim the life he always craved or have certain people already crushed that dream?

Prologue

"Hey, Yug'! You haven't signed mine yet."

It seemed every student at Domino High wanted Yugi Mouto's signature. Everywhere he turned another book found its way in front of his face. He signed each book, writing a different note in all of them, and blushed in embarrassment never realizing his popularity around the school until now. Looking over his shoulder he gestured for his golden haired friend to come over to him.

"What's up, man?" To his surprise, Joey had been asked to sign quite a few books himself. Many from the females of his class that secretly watched him mature during the course of their high school career.

"You still haven't signed my yearbook." Joey laughed at the adorable pout adorning Yugi's lips. At the age of eighteen he could still pull off the cute and innocent act.

He patiently waited for Tea to finish signing the top duelist's book before tapping his chin as he thought of a good message to write. Coming to a conclusion he wrote:

_I_ _look forward to seeing you over the summer and I hope ya know that my favorite food couldn't compare to a great friend like you. __**Joey**_

"Aw, Jo'. That's a lot coming from you." Joey found himself trapped between the arms of his friend, blushing as the students around began to snicker. The two duelists joined their other friends in exchanging autographs and taking pictures.

Out of the corner of his eyes Joey could see the bane of his anger, surprisingly, exchanging signature with some students, a majority of them being female. After assuring himself that his eyes couldn't get any wider he walked over to the brunet.

"I suppose you want an autograph as well?" His eyes _could_ get wider.

"I…uh sure." He slid the book he happened to have in hand onto Kaiba's desk. He watched as Kaiba contemplated what he wanted to write. Joey just knew it would be a written insult about him being a mutt or second-rate duelist. Shockingly, that didn't happen. Instead Kaiba actually complemented him.

_Because I know you have the will to be the best, even though you're a clumsy and so far a pathetic excuse for a duelist, I look forward to seeing you winning more duels in the future._

_**Kaiba**_

Okay, so maybe there was still an insult or two. "Thanks. I guess." Silence reined between them. "Um…ya want me ta sign yours?"

Through his smirk Kaiba replied, "It is only fair." He slid his yearbook in Joey's direction. _What do you say to a guy like Kaiba…that hasn't been said before?_ He thought hard and came to a sudden notion. _Everyone probably thought hard about what to write. I bet no one thought to put something simple like 'See you in the future' or 'Best wishes." That's it! I'll just write down something simple. _

_Best wishes,_

_(555) 555-2614_

**JOEY**

He slid the book back to Kaiba and before he got a thanks he ran back to his friends. Kaiba looked down at the message written sloppily. Had anyone been paying close enough attention they would have noticed the slightly visible smile on Kaiba's face.

To Be Continued…


	2. Part Two

Title: Best Wishes

Author: Vapid B.

Part: 2/8

Part Two

"Do you agree, Mr. Misaki?"

"Oh, of course, Mr. Kaiba."

"Then this meeting has come to a closing. Good day, gentlemen." Kaiba bowed respectfully and shook hands with those who offered. He fell into a nearby chair heavily after all the men left. Ten years had passed and still he had the label of workaholic. Because of all the exhaustion and stress his mind began to tell him that he needed a vacation. Ha! Twelve years of working at Kaiba Corp. and now he wanted his first vacation. As he thought about the idea it didn't seem all that ridiculous. He had plenty of vacation time saved up to leave for months. All his nineteen hour days of work meant that Kaiba Corp. wouldn't suffer if he left for a couple of weeks. Mokuba would be excited.

Maybe he would go on vacation.

With that notion Kaiba stood. Rolling his shoulders slightly he began walking toward his office. His black suede shoes contrasted well with the deep blue carpet. He nodded slightly in greeting as he passed workers running a number of errands that were probably for him. "Oh, Mr. Kaiba!"

"Yes, Delilah?" He secretary of only three years sat at her desk. Several lights were flashing, signaling a number of people were waiting on the line.

"Mr. Mokuba asked me to inform you that he wouldn't be home tonight." Kaiba tapped the center of his forehead with his middle finger in agitation. Mokuba never spent time at home it seemed; always running the streets with his mysterious companion that he was so sure his big brother would disapprove of.

"Did he say why?" She smiled sadly knowing the information would distress her boss.

"Another date with his companion, Mr. Kaiba." Only faintly did the CEO's shoulders slump.

"Thank you, Delilah."

"Your welcome, sir." He nodded before turning to leave. Before he got very far he turned back.

"I would like you to inform everyone that I'll be on vacation for a few weeks." He smirked at the gapping mouth of his employee before going into his office.

He stepped into his office. No manila folders were stacked in a corner. No white papers filled with digits were scattered across his desk. There was no laptop buzzing for his attention. He didn't have any work. He'd finished it months ago. It seemed everywhere he turned there existed a reason for him to take time off. He sat down more lightly in his swiveling leather chair. Not even the cameras caught his smile.

As he walked through the large maple double doors he wanted to yell that he was home. He couldn't though. No one would hear it but the security and few maids working a late shift. He slowly slid his shoes off and placed his feet into the cerulean slippers with SK engraved in golden stitching.

He dropped his keys into the bowl on a nearby table. His eyes squeezed shut when they clanged against glass instead of another set of keys. The noise rang within the silent house. The CEO continued forward, walking up the curving marble staircase.

Kaiba passed by several rooms before stopping at one. The frame and door appeared the same as all the others that lined the hallway. However, instead of a golden knob like the rest, this one had an ebony knob. He turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. He closed the door by pressing the back of his foot against it. He slid his black suit jacket of his lithe shoulders and placed it on a hook on the side of his dresser.

He planned to just fall onto his bed. When he turned to do so he noticed a box sitting near his bed. He walked to it and picked it up, sitting it on his bed as he sat beside it. He knew his brother must have placed the box here for he had already warned the house cleaners of the punishment for coming into his or Mokuba's bedroom.

He pulled out the item on the top. A book filled with pictures. A few spots on the album looked torn and ripped. He opened it and several pictures fell out onto his lap. He sat the photo album beside him and brought the pictures closer. A four-year-old Mokuba smiled up at him. The young Mokuba held a strawberry ice cream cone in his hand as if it were the greatest treasure. For Mokuba it probably was at the time. He remembered saving that money up just to buy it for the little boy that use to look up to him so much. He placed the picture against his bedside lamp so that it could stand. He'd have to get a frame for it sometime.

He picked up another photo. It was a class picture. He'd thrown a tantrum at having to take the picture, yelling that free pictures of himself would be bad for business. He used to shiver at the thought of the female admirers in his class blowing up his picture and hanging it along their bedroom wall.

His duel monster rival stood in the front. The wide, innocent eyes made Kaiba nauseas. He may hold respect of the shorter duelist but that didn't mean he liked him in any way, shape, or form. Closer to the younger version of the CEO stood Duke Devlin. He could understand that. Duke was pretty much his height. In front of him stood Joey Wheeler with a large, cheeky grin spread across his face as he held bunny ears above the head of his best friend Tristan Taylor. Kaiba's eyes stayed on Joey, taking note of the blonde's boyish features. He sighed and set the picture back in the box. He continued to shift through the book before coming across another book. This book wasn't an album and it was much thicker than the others. He pulled it out and flipped through the pages of faces and colors. He could recall this book; it was his high school senior yearbook. He flipped to the back where the signatures were. He read each message and frowned at most of them. Then he came to one that, surprisingly, wasn't like anyone else's. 'Best Wishes.' Sure it wasn't original, but what would one expect from Joey 'the mutt' Wheeler. He smiled at the simple message. He looked underneath Joey's signature; to the number the teen had left.

"Maybe I should give him a call."

Kaiba was definitely full of surprises today.

To Be Continued…


	3. Part Three

Title: Best Wishes

Author: Vapid B.

Part(s): 3/8 including prologue and epilogue

Part Three

He met many strange people in his youth, but none compared to the people he talked with almost everyday. Joey Wheeler felt he read people easily. He could tell you a person's personality, favorite animal, or even about their childhood before he knew their name. Now, at the age of twenty-eight, he could not only tell you all of that but he could tell you their sexual fixations and fetishes in one glance. He met types of people that got off on girl's peeing to people who liked to dress as animals and be held down when having sex. As Domino's top sex analyst he took his job very seriously.

"I just want him to want me. It's like he never wants to have sex." A blonde with curly locks stuck her sparkling red lips out in a pout. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuei had been sitting on the pale blue couch for over and hour arguing about the dumbest complaints they could think of.

"That's not true; I love having sex with you. You never tell me when you want to have sex!" Mr. Matsuei pleaded with his wife with his light blue eyes.

"Please calm down, Mr. Matsuei. Have you ever tried initiating the intercourse?" The voice that you usually heard cheering his friend on, spoke with a seriousness that would have frightened his old school teachers.

"Well, no. I just thought he'd know." The blonde smiled sheepishly at the therapist and then at her husband. The couple held each other and whispered their sorrys and I love yous before leaving the room hand in hand.

Joey sighed as the couple left his office. It had been a long day for him. He turned to face the clock on the wall and slouched down into the chair he sat in. For what seemed like the hundredth time that week he found himself late for a get-together with his friends. Already he had little time to spend with them, but when clients went on and one and paid him for the time he couldn't really leave his work.

He started as the side of his thigh began to shake lightly. He smiled at it before slipping his cellular phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" Yugi said his hello and then went on to see if he had been in any accidents.

"No, I'm fine. I had to work a little longer, is all." He could hear voices over the phone and fought with himself not become jealous of his friends for having extra time to hang out with each other.

"I'm on my way out the door now. I promise I'll be there soon." Yugi knew his situation; he knew just how busy he was.

"Alright, bye."

Though he would never be the tallest of the group he now looked his age of twenty-seven years old. His adorable amethyst eyes, wide with innocence, still appeared now and then, but anyone who knew him could tell you that he gave his yami a run for his money in the sexy department whenever he would leer. Around his eyes the same multi color locks of blond, magenta, and black still framed his face and stuck out every which way.

"Joey's on his way guys." He doubted his friends could even hear him. He knew Joey noticed the noise of their loud talking and laughter. He shook his colorful hair before jogging back into the living room.

Twenty minutes later Joey walked through the door. He dropped his jacket onto the coat rack near his side. The scent of meat lover's pizza wafted through the room and to his nose.

"Smells like pizza!"

The group of friends gathered around each other. They caught up on what they missed over the weeks and for some people, months. Yugi had gotten a new job as sales representative for Kaiba Corp. Ryou still taught at the local collage. Duke had finished and published his latest book and Dungeon Dice Duels the Fourth Edition continued to pool in money. Tea had broken a leg and would be taking a few months off from her New York City Dance Dance Studio. Tristan was thinking about setting up a shop in the Americas to go along with his chain of bike and car shops. Yami now had ownership of the Kami Game shop. However sales were rather low because of the decreasing interest in Duel Monsters. Marik, Malik, Odion, and Ishizu went back to Egypt but would be here for Joey's birthday. Bakura had been released last week and promised to get help for his habit of stealing. Joey, well, not much had changed for Joey.

"I almost forgot to tell you Jo'! I invited Kaiba to your party."

Had Joey been drinking, the liquid would have squirted form between his lips. He gaped at Tea, not knowing if she had been serious or not.

"I, uh, hope you don't mind." Slowly, she scooted away from the blond man. The therapist took a deep breath and looked over to the woman.

"No, Tea. I don't mind." He put up a smile even though his mind swirled in turmoil. Just when Tea began to speak, Joey's thigh began to shake again.

"Excuse me." He got up and walked into the kitchen for privacy. The number had come up private and he didn't want to talk with one of his clients with the gang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Joey Wheeler?" He couldn't place the voice with anyone he knew. The deep sensual tone sent an unusual shiver down his spine.

"It is. May I ask whom I am speaking with?" For some reason he could somehow feel the smirk on the other's face.

"Don't tell me that after all these years you've forgotten your master's voice."

Joey promptly hung up the phone.

To Be Continued…


	4. Part Four

Title: Best Wishes

Author: Vapid B.

Part(s): 4/8

Part Four

The Domino Café shop on the corner of Michi and Dōro Street at four o'clock tomorrow.

Kaiba invited him to a drink and chitchat. The CEO had been very persistent. He had called Joey back and actually spoke to him politely before asking him out. It wasn't like he was asking him _ou_t asking him out. He just wanted to talk about old times. Still a thought pestered Joey. Why him? Sure he, Yugi and Yami weren't on the best of terms but they had a respect for each other. He obviously disliked Tristan and never really spoke to Téa. With Duke being one of his rising competitors, he probably wouldn't talk with him. There was still Ryou though. Out of a number of people he called the guy whose life he use to make a living hell to catch up on what he missed. It just didn't make since. He stopped by his office before walking to the place they were to meet.

Joey, Kaiba thought, had definitely changed. Golden locks now fell to the top of his broad shoulders in his usual messy style. His honey-brown eyes no longer revealed his mischievous thoughts. Through those orbs could be seen the soul of a man that caught every obstacle life threw his way, but of course, not without a few scratches. The full lips in a pout contrasted well with his slightly tanned complexion. Absently, Kaiba wet his.

From the way the blond spoke to the way he looked at Kaiba, made the businessman unnerved. He couldn't help but notice the drastic change in the man's maturity since he last saw him. Every detail about the blond caused Kaiba to crave some form of familiarity.

"So, Mutt. How have things been lately?" He smirked at the familiar frown drawn upon the man's face.

"Things have been going well, Moneybags. What about you? Kaiba Corp. still at its best?"

"It's doing well." The blond silently watch the CEO. A small surge of jealousy came upon him as he noticed that the CEO looked almost as exactly as he did in high school. His brown locks were neatly shaped into his usual style and length. Those freezing blue eyes stared at him intently. The pale face was tinted with a light blush because of the cold weather. The light pink color matched his thin, probably smooth lips, well.

The two continued to talk and even laugh some. Joey couldn't help but noticed the way the brunet's shoulder shook we he thought something was really funny. He couldn't see beneath the heavy coat Kaiba had on but he could swear those shoulders were still lithe and pale like the rest of the brunet. He could only imagined how that milky skin would feel beneath his smooth fingertips. He could predict how the hard chest would warm at his touch. Joey almost felt the way the warm body would move against his own. Anyone could have felt the growing bulge in the therapist's black pants.

"Are you alright?" The CEO arched a neat eyebrow as he continued to watch the blond fidget in his seat.

"I'll be okay." Though Joey was comfortable with his healthy sexuality, he didn't want to frighten the CEO.

"Are you sure?" The younger blond nodded and gave him a smile that made his heart beat faster. The heated eyes didn't help either.

Those cold sapphire eyes seemed fiery and only heightened his arousal. He continued to shift in the hard chair.

"Are you aroused?" The CEO again became unnerved when the blond didn't even blush.

"How'd you know?"

"Your eyes are dilated, your breathing is ragged, your face is flushed, and you continue to fidget. You had no reason to be angry or scared so…"

"Are you going to wait while I go and take care of it?" The brunet shrugged his shoulders.

"You can do that or", he leaned across the table, "I can do it for you."

Joey always knew that Kaiba was a cheap bastard. Even so, he could have afforded a better hotel. Joey pushed Kaiba into the door as soon as they entered the room. He knew Kaiba's lips were smooth and he was persistent on seeing how smooth as he roughly pressed their lips together.

There was something about the way Joey met his thrusts that made his eyes roll back. He didn't pay attention when his winter coat landed on the floor. A hand grasped his silver belt to quickly discard it. His head hit the door with a sounding thud as he threw it back. Joey slid his hand into the brunet's pants with ease. Control flew out the window along with reasoning. He'd worry about his boyfriend when all was said and done.

Joey used his free hand to unzip both of their pants before going back to his task. He grasped the solid flesh and stroked with practiced skill. He smirked against Kaiba's neck as the CEO's soft and stifled moans filled the room.

"You like that Kaiba? Tell me you like it. I want to hear you say it." He continued to stroke the heated flesh with vigor, bringing the other man closer to the edge.

While Joey felt his confidence rising, Kaiba was fighting an inner battle. He wanted so badly to say it, to tell Joey how bad he wanted him. Another part of him told him that Joey was dominating him, that he had lost control. Even then, another part kept telling him he enjoyed; that he enjoyed being at the mercy of someone else, especially if that person happened to be Joey.

"I want it, Joey." Joey smiled and sucked harder on the very visible love bite he had made. He detached his hand for the CEO's manhood and brought it to the brunet's lips. Kaiba took the digits into his mouth to proceed at licking and sucking them clean. Joey began a fast rhythm of grinding against the older man. He removed his hands from Kaiba, only to grab the man's hands and place them above his head.

"Do you like being dominated? I know you do." The brunet continued to moan and thrash beneath him. Finally, Kaiba arched off the wall and into Joey when he reached his climax. Joey continued to press into Kaiba until his release came crashing over him.

As Kaiba closed his eyes he somehow knew that the blond would not be there when he opened them.

To Be Continued…


	5. Part Five

Title: Best Wishes

Author: Vapid B.

Part(s): 5/8

Part Five

"What's wrong, babe?" Joey looked off into the distance while twirling the blue, red, and yellow striped straw in his drink. Duke frowned as his lover continued to ignore him. For over a week now, he'd been more quiet than usual, always keeping to himself. This strange behavior from Joey confused Duke endlessly. Joey usually clung to people as if he were afraid of losing them. He talked animatedly and always brought excitement into any room.

"Just tell me, Jo'. Tell me why you've been so reserved lately." Finally, Joey looked into his eyes. He looked confused before smiling lightly.

"I'm fine, Dev'." The more feminine of the two clinched his hands in frustration.

"The hell you are! For days I've put up with you acting this way. I'm tired of it." Joey smiled at his boyfriend. He placed his hand on Duke's, taking notice of the nicely painted fingernails on pale digits. He raised the hand to his lips before pressing his lips against each one.

"I promise that I'll be okay. Don't concern yourself about it." Duke couldn't help but worry. Sighing, he brushed the apprehension away knowing that Joey would tell him when he felt ready.

"How about we go back to your place?"

What attracted him to Duke Devlin? The smoldering jade eyes, long ebony locks, smooth pale skin and thin shapely body turned him on. His audacious, irrational, and bold words and actions caused him to laugh and smile. But the man's ambition and determination to give life meaning attracted him to Duke Devlin.

Duke fought for a purpose in life. He would gamble with all he earned to make Dungeon Dice Duals succeed. He gambled with his pride in any and every duel he participated in. He gambled with his dignity and image to love another man. No matter what he did, he did it so that his life had some kind of importance.

It could also be the way he responded to the lightest of touches. His lover moaned softly as Joey slowly ran his hands over his naked chest. Joey loved the way his body twisted and arched against him in an attempt of feeling more friction between them. Lazily, his thumb and forefinger began to tease and pinch a pink nub.

"Mmm." The sounds coming from Duke traveled through Joey's body, hardening his groin. Duke reached for his own belt, unfastening the strap. He unbuttoned and unzipped his black leather pants. His body arched upward in an effort to slip his pants down, only to crash back down from the overwhelming pleasure his movement caused. Joey intensified the feeling by grinding down against the male's lithe thighs and member. Through the thrusts, Duke managed to slide the article of clothing off.

"Ungh, Joey. Slow down!" The blond continued moving on top of him. The pressure increased as he pressed into the ebony haired man.

"If you don't slow down I'm going to come!" Duke's green eyes looked up into Joey's brown orbs. Joey's eyes were open, staring down at his. His eyes were clouded with lust and glassy with predatory vigor. The therapist's eyes looked through him and saw another person. Duke could tell.

Joey's movements became faster, rougher. He thrust down against his lover with unhidden desire and dominance. Duke slipped his arms around the man's neck as his legs wrapped around his waist. He allowed the pleasurable sensations to wash over him. His eyelids smoothly shut as the throws of passion left his body in the form of his sticky seed.

Beneath him, Joey saw pale skin draped over a hard body. Passionate, sapphire eyes stared heatedly into darkened honey-brown. The CEO moaned and thrashed as he pound into his scorching body. Neat, chestnut locks clung to a flushed face. Long, shapely legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The blond moaned at the feel of heated flesh thrusting into his moist palm. His body jerked and convulsed as desire flowed within his veins. At last, he convulsed in excitement as his seed shot out of his body. The impact of his orgasm nearly blinded him with the overpowering pearl light.

Joey collapsed on top of Duke, his heavy breaths bathing over the shell of the businessman's ear. Despite himself, Duke shivered.

"You know, Joey, you shouldn't call out someone else's name when you're with your boyfriend." Joey didn't respond. After gaining little energy he rolled to the side of his lover.

Joey laid still, body tense as his companion spooned around him with an arm over his chest.

"We'll have to get ready soon. Your party starts in only a few hours." A heavy breath passed between Duke's pink lips as he watched the silent blond. After a few minutes he rose from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. The moment water shot from the showerhead and hit the porcelain tub, the sound of 'Austin' by Blake Shelton flitted throughout the quiet room.

He hesitated in answering it. It could be Kaiba. Did he want to deal with the CEO right now? By the fifth ring he flipped the gadget open. "'Ello?"

"I've been thinking about you."

"This isn't a good time."

"And?" Joey could picture the bored look of indifference across Kaiba's face.

"I'm dating someone." Kaiba didn't speak. He would have thought that the brunet hung up had there been a dial tone. After a moment, Kaiba spoke.

"Who is it?" Joey looked towards the closed bathroom door before answering.

"Duke." Again Kaiba didn't speak.

"Look, I have to go."

"I'll see you at the party." This time he did hear the familiar beeping.

"Who were you talking to?" Surprised, he looked over Duke. An emerald towel hung low on his thin waist. His usually pale body seemed flushed from the warm shower. Droplets of water fell from his loose hair to cascade down his neck and shoulders, vanishing underneath the fabric. Smooth, wet legs walked towards him.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh! It was just Yugi." His lover accepted the lie and leaned down to peck his lips. The kiss became more heated as Joey fingered the dark locks of his boyfriend. A sudden feeling of anxiety fell upon Duke as their earlier activities and words flashed in his mind. Still, he allowed Joey to pull him down.

However, all was not forgiven.

To Be Continued…


	6. Part Six

Title: Best Wishes

Author: Vapid B.

Part(s): 6/8

Music bounced across the ceiling after blasting through the speakers. Hands flew to the ceiling as hips swayed to the soul riveting beat. Bodies rubbed against each other with each stimulating movement. A few of the other guest move their lips with the words of the song.

Yugi stumbled drunkenly from the punch bowl sure to be spiked. Téa danced with practiced ease with one of his old college roommates. In a somewhat secluded corner Bakura pinned his light to the wall, hungrily caressing his pale neck. Yami sat in a chair trying to keep an eye on Yugi while nursing a throbbing headache. Four people commonly seen were nowhere to be found.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this." Tristan smirked into the milky skin of his lover. He didn't respond verbally, but continued to kiss and lick Duke's neck and collarbone. Devlin moaned softly tilting his head, allowing better access to the heated flesh. The slimmer male shrugged his deep emerald vest from his shoulders and then rid Tristan of his copper jacket. "I see you're trying hard to convince me how much you don't want this." With his knee, the brunet parted Duke's legs to slip his thigh between them. The CEO moaned accordingly.

"S-Shut up." Duke Devlin's thoughts traveled to another place as the pleasurable sensations carried them away. Grudgingly, he pushed his lover away so that he could unzip their pants. Tristan helped in pulling them down, struggling to step out of them without falling. Once his balance had been gained and Duke had rid himself of his leather pants he attached his hand to the heated flesh of the man before him. The turgid anatomy hardened and seeped beneath his touch. "Come on, Tris!"

Tristan smiled before reaching towards the ground to find his discarded jacket. After searching through his pocket he retrieved the small tube of lubricant, smiling again as he twisted the top off. The oily substance slid slowly onto his fingers. He then dropped to the ground and, after making sure his fingers were deftly covered, he reached behind his pale lover for the hidden hole.

Duke thrust back against the digits gasping with want. His muscles contracted, pulling the brunet's fingers deeper within his body. He hissed quietly as a third finger caused a spark of pain. The tanned lover decided he had been thoroughly stretched and stood facing Duke. "You ready, baby?" Duke nodded his reply, jumped slightly, and wrapped his long legs around Tristan's waist. Without hesitation, Tristan grasped his hips and plunged quickly into his warm opening. Duke's back knocked against the wall with loud thuds and Tristan found a fast paced rhythm only a wall away from another couple of people.

"So, what did you want?" Joseph Wheeler sat on a bed of jade colored silk sheets; No covers were seen.

"I'm sure you know what I want." Kaiba kept his calm face, not revealing the nervousness he felt. Joey smirked. Kaiba was actually trying to keep his cool when he gave in so easily only a week ago.

"I want to hear you say it." Kaiba faltered slightly, remembering when Joey had said those words before. The thought of their activities flashed across his mind, causing his heart to beat faster. Kaiba remained silent, refusing to release his resolve so soon.

"Don't get shy—" The blond stopped suddenly. He looked quizzically at the tall brunet. "Did you hear that?"

Kaiba listened for any sounds. It sounded like a thumping; like someone had fallen or hit something, "It's coming from that wall." Joey looked behind him and walked to the wall.

As Tristan pressed Duke into the wall, releasing his seed, Duke loudly moaned his name.

Joey stood still, not fully comprehending what he'd heard. Awkwardly, Kaiba stood off to his side. How could he comfort the blond? How could he help him? Joey's muscles tightened as he clinched his fist. He wanted so badly to shout, stomp, and have an all out fit. His so-called lover was sleeping with his so-called best friend. At least _he_ never _slept_ with Kaiba. Not willing to face the embarrassment, he refused to meet Kaiba's gaze as he stalked out of the room.

Duke fell to the ground as his lover release his hold on his hips. Rubbing his mistreated bottom he stood to discover what startled the brunet. "Joey, look, I know what you're thinking. I—."

"I don't want to hear it! To think, I actually felt guilty about what _I _did." Duke continued to cover his naked body, ashamed at what he'd done. He still held anger at the therapist, but his own disgrace kept him from speaking. Tristan used his jacket to cover his private body parts with a highly confused expression and not a little bit of regret. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry Jo'."

"No, wait. I should be sorry." The two looked to him, not understanding. "I knew this wasn't going to work out, Dev'. I care about you. I really do, but obviously we weren't met to be." With that said, Joey left the room.

On his way out he spotted the blue-eyed CEO. "Hey, Kaiba. You want to dance?" Kaiba seemed hesitant and unsure before stepping towards the blond. Joey grinned and pulled him to the dance floor. Joey encircled his hands around the thin waist of his dance partner. Their hips swayed with the music. In a bold movement, Kaiba stepped closer to the dirty blond. As the rhythm of the music picked up so did their movements. Their bodies collided roughly with each sensual grind. Kaiba couldn't help but notice that there was something desperate about the way Joey moved. It was as if he had to feel another body against him. The CEO wondered if this was the only way the blond new how to find comfort after his shock of the previous events. A thin layer of sweat covered their skin. Whether it was because of the crowded room, dancing, or heat of arousal they didn't know.

The people around them openly stared and gawked. Most tried to figure out why Joey was dancing so intimately with his long time enemy instead of his boyfriend. Yugi stopped giggling. Yami stopped watching Yugi. Ryou pushed Bakura away to get a better view. Téa tripped in her surprise, bringing her partner down with her. While all this went on, Tristan and Duke appeared from the bedroom. Everyone froze except Joey and Kaiba. They danced together, ignoring the stares and practically humped each other through the floor. "You want to get out of here?" The breathy voice of the therapist brushed across his ear, making him shiver with visible want. He nodded and the two quickly walked out of the room.

The music still pounded from the speakers, but still no one spoke. All at once, whispers and nervous chuckles filled the room. Duke and Tristan took that moment to make their leave. Yami directed everyone to the door, sure that the party was now at an end.

To Be Continued…


	7. Part Seven

Title: Best Wishes

Author: Vapid B.

Part(s): 7/8

Once they reached the room, Joey wasted little time and pressing his body against Kaiba's. Jean encased organs vigorously ground against each other in search of the body arching friction. Kaiba moaned, throwing his head back as Joey left his mark on the pale skin offered to him. "Tell me."

"Tell…tell you what?" Kaiba fell against the wall, the feeling rolling from his head to his toes.

Joey pressed his cheek to the CEO's, so that his breath bathed his ear as he said, "Tell me how much you want this." His skilled tongue came out to rub lightly against the shell of Kaiba's ear. The pale teen shivered in response.

"Jo—Joey you know how much." Kaiba arched tightly against Joey's body, holding the position as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss slammed across his body. Instantly, his cheeks reddened in heat and embarrassment for reaching his climax before Joey had a chance to get warmed up.

Noticing the young man's unease, Joey delicately traced a pattern along the edge of the businessman's jaw and chin. The blond pressed their lips together in a kiss that lacked the lustful hunger but came with a full dose of compassion and affection. Kaiba moaned into the embrace as emotions flooded his mind.

He couldn't understand why it felt so good to have Joey like this, why he couldn't think whenever the blond touched him. He wanted the blond in every sense, yet he couldn't determine the thought of a missing piece.

"Would you like to stop?"

"No." Joey smiled before leading them to his bed. He allowed the pale teen to lie on the bed. The CEO lied still with his legs straight and arms at his sides. Joey sighed before sliding a leg on either side of him. Softly, the therapist began to press kisses to Kaiba's face and then his neck. As his kisses moved lower he began to unbutton the silver shirt the businessman wore.

Kaiba breathed in deeply. He felt hot all over. Each time those lips pressed against his sensitive skin a feather light spark of pleasure traveled to his painful and new arousal. He couldn't suppress a startled moan as the blond took a hardened nub into his mouth. Joey lapped at the nipple before caressing it with his lips. Kaiba arched his chest into the air, begging Joey to take what was offered. The blond did so and continued his journey downward. By the time Joey had taken his protruding belly button into the warmth of his mouth, the CEO had lost control of his body's movement and thrust up into the blonde's orifice.

Joey smiled and continued to kiss the pale skin beneath him. Everything about the CEO was so soft, even the brown hairs leading a course underneath Kaiba's pants. Once he reached the edge of the black slacks his deft fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the young man's pants.

"Lift up." The brunet did so with no hesitation. Joey slid the article of clothing down the lithe legs and moved back up Kaiba's body. The blonde hovered over the brunet's body so that his legs straddled his waist and his arms, positioned beside Kaiba's head, held him up. Brown eyes looked deep into blue orbs.

"I think I'm falling for you." Kaiba spoke softly. His eyes were warm and open and Joey knew exactly how the CEO felt.

He leaned his head down and nuzzled the young man's neck before replying.

"I would hope so." The CEO's laugh was cut short and it was turned into a soft moan. Joey suckled along his neck, alternating between kisses, nibbles, and licks. Suddenly, Joey stopped. He looked back into Kaiba's eyes and knew he had to do something.

Slowly, he pressed his lips onto that of Kaiba's and released a moan smothered by the burning tongue stroking his own. He let his lower body fall upon the businessman's. A triumphant smile danced across his face as the entrepreneur broke from the kiss to free a stimulating moan.

"Take—Take off your clothes." Joey smiled and sat up to remove his shirt. He then grabbed the brunet's arms to pull him into a sitting position so that he could remove the silver shirt still covering his back and shoulders. Joey stood from the bed and quickly rid himself of his blue jeans and ruby boxers.

From his sitting position Kaiba had an impressive view of the blonde's body and took full advantage of it. He admired the way honey locks innocently framed a lightly tanned face. Broad shoulders led to well-developed arms and a well-built chest. A hard six-pack lead to light yellow hairs below his naval. Which all lead to a long, hard, and thick organ jutting from between two strong thighs.

Kaiba turned his head as a heavy blush painted itself across his cheeks and nose. Joey noticed and reached for the brunet's waist to remove his boxers. Kaiba gave no resistance and easily lifted his hips for the removal. The cerulean underwear fell to floor in a gentle heap among the other discarded clothing.

"You sure about this?" The older of the two nodded. "Do you have anything to make this easier?" The CEO closed his eyes as the heat of a blush again covered his face. He said a soft no and felt the bed shift as Joey moved. He opened his eyes to see a tight, lightly hairy bottom sticking up. The blond was bent over the bed searching through their pile of clothes for a bottle he was sure he had. "Got it."

The blond climbed back on the bed and straddled his waist again. He allowed his full weight to lean against the businessman and Kaiba couldn't say he minded at all. "Mhnm." Kaiba grasped the blonde's hips and brought their bodies crashing together in a wave of searing heat that forced them to moan passionately.

The blond had to grab thin hands in order to end the wild thrashing. "Slow down. I'll make it better. I promise." The brunet's movements subsided. "Spread you legs." Kaiba wrapped either leg around the blonde's hips. Joey grabbed the bottle he had placed beside them and popped open the cap with his thumb and pointer finger. He allowed the cool, gel-like substance to cover three of his fingers before closing the tube with his clean hand. He reached between the long and shapely legs of his partner to rub lightly at the small opening with one covered digit.

"Have you done this before?"

"Once." The blond gradually pressed into the opening and permitted the warmth to enclose his finger. The tight ring of muscle loosened as the finger traveled deeper. Joey added a second finger and began a swift thrusting motion with the fingers instead of the slower pace he had before. Prior to adding the third finger, Joey spent time on scissoring the now slick hole.

Kaiba played his part well. He tried hard in relaxing the tight ring of muscle. His body moved accordingly with Joey's small thrust. The blond just knew he couldn't possibly be feeling much pain the way he continued to chant his name.

Once he was sure the brunet was prepared enough he removed his fingers and positioned his body over Kaiba's. The CEO continued to move, clinching the sheets and squirming his body. The analyst placed the bottle of lubricant into the hands of the businessman. The CEO looked at the bottle before understanding. He opened the tube and poured an ample amount onto his palm and fingers. Using the lubricated hand he grasped Joey's arousal and began a slow stroking motion. In his straddling position above Kaiba, Joey began to gently thrust into the smooth palm.

The blond placed one hand atop the brunet to pause his pleasurable caressing. "Are you ready?" The CEO nodded his reply. Joey moved back a little to provide room for Kaiba's legs. He spread them on either side of his waist and climbed between them. He leaned over the pale body to look deep into the oceanic orbs staring heatedly at him. He leaned further down and brought the older into a passionate and distracting kiss as he penetrated the brunet.

Kaiba willed his body to relax and invited Joey's stiff organ to fill him. His long legs squeezed the area of the blond's body between them. The therapist slid his manhood back out, so that only the head was sheathed in the tight heat. He grasped the brunet's shoulders and thrust back in with a solid movement. He repeated this action several times until finally he found the response he wanted.

"Nghn. Please, Joey! Faster!"

Brown locks flew backwards as the CEO arched his body. The pain that laced his body was nothing compared to the scorching pleasure rocketing throughout out him. His hands reached for the blond and grabbed onto his back and shoulders. The businessman pulled him down so that their lips just almost brushed together. He lifted his head up and met the blonde in a fiery kiss that left both fulfilled.

Joey continued thrusting rapidly into the welcoming body arching and rocking against him. The hands on his shoulders slid up and down as they fought to get a grip on his sweaty back with moist and oily hands. Kaiba's body tightened against his nature. The blond knew he would be done soon and picked up even more speed. Their bodies crashed together causing a wet smacking sound to flitter through the room. "Yes, Joey! I'm so close."

"Come for me. Show me how good I make you feel, Dragon." The pressure in his abdomen mounted and in one solid motion he thrust deeply into the tight body and made sure all of Domino heard his cry as he shouted the master of the Blue Eyes White Dragons' name. "Seto!" He released his essence deep within the pale brunet's body.

He wasn't alone as Kaiba let out a howl of his own, screaming the name of the true master of the Red Eyes' as that final thrust pressed the blond's arousal tightly against his prostate. "Joseph!" His seed spilled from his body to rain upon his and Joey's stomachs. The blond easily slid out of Kaiba's body only to crash down upon his chest.

"Will you be here in the morning?" For a while the only sound he heard was Joey's deep breathing. He sighed and wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, prepared to fall asleep.

It startled him when the blond began to speak quietly.

"Ten years is a long time. We've got a lot of catching up to do before I can go anywhere."

END


	8. Epilogue

Best Wishes

Epilogue

Pale eyelids opened and fell before adjusting to the darkness. Kaiba turned his head, searching for some kind of alarm clock. His brilliant, blue eyes fell on the bed table beside him, watching the green digits flash 3:07. It was just barely morning.

Suddenly, his body stiffened as an object brushed against his lower leg. He closed his eyes and stilled his body, trying to determine what the seemingly foreign item was. Again, Joey's foot touched the brunet's long, lithe leg. The blonde sighed in his sleep before snuggling against the warmth he could sense. The CEO let out a soft laugh, berating himself for getting so worked up.

He enjoyed the feel of another human body pressed against his own. He wondered if this _thing_ with Joey was just to fulfill his need for human affection. If it were, he would just cut his losses now and leave before the nuisance awoke. Maybe they could even still fuck. His inner voice had taken a bitter tone and he knew he wasn't thinking clearly.

The blonde had all but said that he wanted to stick around. Why ruin a good thing before it becomes a good thing? Besides, lying here like this with Joey pressed against him, his soft breath caressing the brown hairs adorning his neck, was a good thing.

He was being stupid to think that whatever was happening with Joey could happen with anyone else. They had always shared a bond, a relationship separate from normality, but a reality none the less. Even with the bickering and the every once in awhile fist fights, they completed each other in some strange, twisted sense that they were both familiar with. Their emotions toward each other went far beyond physical lust, yet he didn't love the blonde. He doubted the blonde loved him. Still, he could see it in the future.

Kaiba closed his eyes, willing his mind to focus on sleep instead of these troublesome thoughts. With the warmth of the blonde's body and the deep breathing that seemed to soothe him, sleep fell easily over the pale, blue-eyed brunet.

___________

Cerulean eyes opened to the bright sun of a new morning. He rounded his body, seeing if the honey brown-eyed teen had awoken yet. He turned to an empty bunch of sheets and a cover. His head turned to a door he hadn't noticed before. The sound of water hitting a solid substance told him that the blonde had decided to take a shower, without waking him.

It didn't matter though. The thought of a naked and wet Joseph Wheeler gave him more than enough reason to invite himself into the warmth of water droplets cascading across his skin. They missed a lot of time together and had much to catch up on.

Like Joey said, "Ten years is a long time."

END


	9. Alternate Epilogue

Title: Best Wishes

Author: Vapid B.

A/N: It probably isn't what you expected, but I had an urge to write this. I doubt there will be a continuation.

Part(s): 8/8

A young man the, age of eighteen, casually walked from desk to desk, signing books filled with colorful words and pictures. His height brought him to five feet and nine inches, shorter than his tall father. Locks of golden-blond hair fell across his shoulders to stop at the middle of his back when he wore a low ponytail. Warm, but calculating brown eyes, with a hint of blue, looked happily around the room of noisy students and teachers. His pale skin and lanky form gave him a unique beauty that could only be compared to the elegance of his older dad.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of his best friends, Teana. Slowly, he approached her, wrapping his long arms around her middle. She turned her head back to see who'd snuck behind her. Mauve eyes looked into bluish-brown. "Hey, Setsuya. When are you going to sign my yearbook?"

"That's what I came over for." He released his hold on her to pick up the book placed on the desk before her. "This one yours?"

"Yep!" She brushed a few brown locks from her eyes as she smile at her friend. He signed his name in neat cursive letters. He gave the book back to his friends and laughed as she was dragged away by a couple of her many female associates. Earlier than he could turn, slim arms wrapped around him much like he'd done to Teana. "You know how much I hate it when you do that." A sensual voice breathed against his ear to cause a pleasant shiver.

"Do what, Ryu?" Uniquely tanned arms turned his lover around so that they look each other in the eyes. He was named after his father's best friends Bakura and Ryou.

"You know what I mean, Set." Setsuya smiled at the older teen before leaning in to give him a small kiss. Long eyelashes fluttered over lilac eyes prior to opening when the kiss ended. Sandy-blond locks framed a tanned face and ended at the young man's shoulders.

"Have you decided, yet?"

"Egypt _is_ pretty far. My father doesn't really trust you, but dad thinks that it's a great idea."

"_So_, is that a yes or no?" Setsuya pulled him into another kiss before affirming that it was a yes.

"Sign my yearbook. My dad's on his way." The tanned teen pulled his book from his backpack and passed it to his boyfriend as he took the blond's. Ryu took little time in thinking of what to write.

_More than a friend, you are my lover. More than a lover, you are my friend. You are my day and night, my sun and moon. Each moment without you is a moment unfulfilled. No matter where life takes us, remember that you are more than my thoughts. You are always my heart._

**Ryu Ishtar (Your Lover)**

Ryu passed the book back to his partner and waited until Setsuya finished his. He smirked at the adorable way Setsuya held the pen between his supple lips. Finally, the teen finished as he gave the book back.

_Always know that you are the sweet joy of a loving past. Our future is always a moment away and I know each moment with you will add to my blissful memories. _

**Setsuya Jounouchi-Kaiba**

**P.S. Best whishes.**

"Beat wishes?" Ryu arched and eyebrow in question.

"It's from a story my father told me." Ryu shrugged his shoulders, still not understanding. Then he asked another question: "What's with the last name? You never told me?"

"My dad had his name changed back to that of his grandparents when he found out about them. You know, they even offered to pay his way through college. He wouldn't let them though. Anyway, my parents couldn't decide whose last name I'd take, so they gave me both."

Ryu looked puzzled, but said, "Alright, I'll see you later." The lovers kissed their goodbye and waved to their friends before departing to their homes.

END

A/N: I beg of you not to be upset. I just wanted to give and idea about the maybe sequel. Best Wishes was only created for those who enjoy Seme!JouxUke!Kaiba limes and lemons. It really wasn't meant to be a fic with a deep plot. However, the sequel, if there is one, will be very plot filled and still have its limes and lemons. Thanks for reading this. Please review.


End file.
